GOALS: 1. The use of solubility fractionation has demonstrated that a non-histone protein species responsible for an "activation" for RNA synthesis resides in the loosely bound protein component. The mechanism for the increase in RNA synthesis so induced is not known nor is the character of that protein species, etc. A major facet of our studies in the current year will be an attempt to isolate, purify and functionally analyze the protein now designated as activator. Further, we will attempt to determine whether it is localized to the euchromatin the template active fraction of chromatin. A comparison between the activator derived from normal liver and that of malignant tumors will also be carried out. 2. In view of one of our eventual goals, to determine the species of RNA's produced by the chromatins of normal and malignant tumors, we will attempt to better characterize the products of RNA polymerase interaction with DNA. To accomplish this purpose we will begin an analysis of the RNA produced by the interaction of bacteria and homologous polymerase with DNA's of various cell types. Amongst the analystic technique which will be utilized will be composition of the resultant DNA, size and base analysis as well as hybridization studies. 3. We will continue to compare the non-histone proteins derived from these various tissues. Particular attention will be directed at the high molecular species characteristic of malignant cells. To accomplish this purpose we will enhance our analytic capabilities by utilization of two dimensional gel systems with laser scanning.